Pokemon - The Power of Three
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: Red, Blue and Green travel the Kanto region meeting new friends and uncovering a plot to destroy the Pokemon World. Will they be able to stop the impending doom? AU, OC characters and a Sinnoh Pokemon makes an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note: **__This is an AU Pokémon fic. Red, Blue and Green are completely original characters with similar backstories to their respective characters. Well, this'll also have a sequel which includes Kingdom Hearts Academy and New World Order. Enjoy, please review :D_

Crimson red eyes stared into the bright abyss of sapphire blue eyes. The fire in the red eyes belonged to the young Pokémon fan, Red. Across from him stood his friend and rival, Blue, and between the young men stood Professor Samuel Oak, Blue's grandfather, keeping the boys apart. Although the boys were close friends, when it came down to wanting something the pair would fight like arch enemies to who gets it and the chance to gloat.

"I want the Charmander," growled Red reaching his hands to try and get the PokeBall containing the small fire Pokémon.

"I want it! It looks so strong!" yelled Blue determined to get the Pokémon he wanted.

"It wouldn't suit you," moaned Red as his strength was failing him and he was becoming tired.

"Is it because you're all about the colour red?" laughed Blue moving away from Oak and Red.

"Well, yeah," laughed Red rubbing the back of his head. Prof. Oak smiled and picked out two PokeBalls from his pockets.

"I have a Squirtle here as well," smiled Oak, offering Blue the water type Pokémon. Blue looked at the PokeBall and threw it in the air. The ball opened and a flash of white light shot to the ground, releasing the small turtle. He knelt down in front of it and rubbed the top of its head. Squirtle looked up to his new trainer and smiled.

Red swiped Charmander's ball from Oak's hand and began walking out of the professor's lab. Blue cleared his throat and Red turned to see his friend.

"Want to battle?" smirked Blue running his hand through his brunet spikes. Red simply nodded and walked out of the lab, walking past his house and straight through to the fields of Route 1.

He threw his PokeBall into the air and the white flash blinded him momentarily. He shielded his eyes and as the light dulled he saw his small Pokémon in front of him.

"You're Charmander?" questioned Red looking at his Pokémon with dismay, "I think I chose the wrong Pokémon."

"You're really going to talk about your Pokémon like that, Red?" questioned a stern voice belonging to Blue, ready to battle his friend.

"I just realised it'll be useless against Pewert and Cerulean Cities Gyms'," moaned Red looking down at Charmander, who'd suddenly began crying.

"You need to begin to trust your Pokémon," growled Blue. Red quickly scooped Charmander into his arms and used his soft gloves to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry," said Red, sitting Charmander on the ground and smirking, "Charmander, you ready to go up against Blue and Squirtle." His Pokémon looked up to him and smiled, showing he wanted to fight.

"Regular rules apply," smiled Blue, "Squirtle, use Tackle!" Squirtle quickly dashed towards Charmander with Blue running behind it. Red quickly dodged out the way and ordered his Charmander to quickly move. Charmander dodged the attack and landed on its feet.

"Charmander, quickly use Scratch!" commanded Red, dodging another attack from Blue. Somehow he'd forgotten the rules of battling. In Kanto, during a battle, both the trainer and their single Pokémon battle meaning if either the trainer or their Pokémon loses they both lose.

Blue brought his fist down towards Red after ordering Squirtle to use its Tail Whip attack to lower Charmander's Defence and cause more damage with its Tackle. Red rolled away from Blue and while on the floor he forced his foot into Blue's side, forcing the young man to the ground. Red turned to see Charmander take the brunt force of its opponents Tackle. Charmander was forced back by the attack and rolled beside Red.

"This match is over," sighed Blue, gripping onto his side, aching with the pain from Red's strong kick. Red nodded, flattening his jet black hair down with his hands. He scooped Charmander into his hands and looked at the small Pokémon.

"Sorry you got hurt," said Red, clutching the fire type close to him. He looked around to see Blue return his Squirtle to the PokeBall and walking away from him.

"I'll see you later," groaned Blue. He placed Squirtle's PokeBall into his pocket and walked on with his hands behind his head. Red looked down to see his red body warmer caked in mud and dirt. He sighed when he seen his denim jeans ripped down one leg. He groaned and stood up.

"Let's go home, Charmander," smiled Red walking through Route 1 back to Pallet Town.

When they entered Red's home, the scent of sweet home cooked food wafted into the nostrils of both Red and Charmander. Charmander squealed in excitement as it smelled the food. Red looked down to his Pokémon and laughed lightly.

"That's a sound I haven't heard for a while, Red," laughed a female voice coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom, I got a Pokémon," shouted Red, startling Charmander, "sorry," he soothed, rubbing the fire types head.

"Did you get a Bulbasaur?" squealed his Mom. Red crossed through the living room and into the kitchen where he held up his Pokémon.

"Oh, that's…"

"A Charmander, Mom," laughed Red, clutching his Pokémon close to him again.

"Why did you choose the fire type? I thought you were going to choose the grass type, Bulbasaur," smiled his Mom, turning to continue cooking.

"Someone already picked that one up, but I fought Blue for it and then we had a battle in Route 1," replied Red, petting Charmander's head.

"That would explain the dirty clothes. Go get cleaned up," demanded Red's Mom. Red nodded and placed Charmander on the ground and the pair walked up to Red's room. He quickly cleaned Charmander and gave it a Potion to heal it. He set up a bed for Charmander at the foot of his own and proceeded into the shower.

After he finished showering and getting dressed into a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked onto his bed to see Charmander sleeping soundly. He scooped the Pokémon into his arms and carried the light starter into the dining area where dinner was set out. He sat down and let Charmander sleep on his lap.

"Mom, I'm going to travel through Kanto," Red said in between mouthfuls.

"Why?" gasped his Mom, startled by the sudden news.

"I want to challenge the Gyms," replied Red wiping his mouth his napkin and placing it on the plate, "I'm leaving today."

"The Gyms? But aren't they dangerous?" questioned his Mom, "if you're leaving tonight, make sure you have enough clothes and food to do you until you get to Viridian City.

"I want to become stronger, challenging the Gym and collecting the badges is the only thing that can make me strong," stated Red, lifting his Pokémon into his arms and walking to his bedroom.

Inside he began throwing things into his bag. He gently shook Charmander out of its sleep. The Pokémon awoke with a loud yawn. Red smiled and petted Charmander's head.

"We're going on a journey," said Red receiving a cry of joy from Charmander. He nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder. The pair walked into the living room where his Mom was waiting with a smile.

"I don't want to lose contact with you, so I got you a PokeGear for your journey," cried his Mom, throwing her arms around his son. Red thanked his Mom and rushed out the door and towards Route 1.

"Charmander, from here on we could be attack by wild Pokémon or challenged by other Pokémon Trainers, you ready for this?" asked Red, looking down to his Pokémon. Charmander looked up to its trainer and cheered in agreement. He nodded down to Charmander and the pair began their journey.

_**Author Note:**__ Well, how was that? Let me know, and I will update soon. I've decided I will have to update all three of my ongoing fics every week. Wish me luck xD well, thanks for reading and hopefully you guys will review :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note – **__Really wanted to update this again so it's on par with Kingdom Hearts Academy, but I'm going to update that one as soon as I can. I know I can do it instead of this one but meh. I guess this is really only for those that have read my Kingdom Hearts fic xD _

The pain in Blue's side subsided after a while. He cursed forgetting how quick his friend was. They'd grown up play fighting and training one another. He didn't want Charmander, he had his eyes set on Squirtle to begin with, but when he sees Red wanting something he wants Blue became the jealous type every time. He looked at his PokeBall which contained his partner and ally, Squirtle.

Blue climbed out his bed and placed the PokeBall on the bedside table. Everything about him was blue, his room, his clothes, his eyes and now his Pokémon. It didn't surprise him that he was calm most of the time with all the blue around him. 'Everything about Red is red, and he's always angry,' thought Blue silently laughing to himself. He quickly showered and dressed; grabbing his PokeBall he leapt down the stairs to the living room where his sister, Daisy, was watching a romantic drama.

"Daisy, I'm going away for a while," said Blue solemnly, not sure about leaving his sister alone for a long period of time. He looked to his sister who was looking back at him with her bright, sapphire-blue eyes.

"Blue, have some tea first," replied Daisy smiling at her younger brother. Blue shrugged his shoulders and sat down opposite Daisy. She gently lifted the teapot and poured the dark liquid into a cup for him. Blue took the cup from Daisy and brought it to his lips and let the warm, sweet liquid run down his throat.

"Thanks, Daisy," smiled Blue, giving his sister a hug before running out the door. He quickly ran through the exit of the town into Route 1 and smiled as the gentle breeze flew through the air, messing his hair slightly. He stopped running suddenly, hearing a faint rustling sound. Blue gripped his PokeBall, ready to release Squirtle into battle with a wild Pokémon. From behind a tree a young, chocolate brown haired girl came into view. Blue gripped the PokeBall tighter.

"A PokeBall? That means you're a trainer and we need to battle," smirked the girl holding a PokeBall of her own. Blue quickly studied the girl; she wasn't as tall as him or as athletic-looking. He noticed her emerald green eyes staring into his eyes. Her clothes looked like they were for comfort but also manoeuvrability during battles.

"You want a battle, you got one," smirked Blue, throwing his PokeBall into the air. The girl followed suit and threw her PokeBall into the air. Both balls exploded in a flash of white light, releasing the creatures inside. Blue's Squirtle stood in front of him and shot a blast of water into the air, getting pumped up for its second battle. The light died down and standing in front of the girl was a small, green, quadruped reptilian Pokémon with a bulb on its back.

"Let's go Saur!" shouted the girl, sprinting towards Blue, "Tackle attack!" Saur, the Bulbasaur, sprinted up alongside her as the pair rushed at Blue and Squirtle.

"Dodge it and use Withdraw," ordered Blue, ducking as the girl threw a punch at him. Squirtle used Saur's Tackle attack to leap into the air and hide in its shell.

"Saur, up top!" cried the girl as she seen her opponents Pokémon flying into the air. Saur used two long vines from underneath its bulb to catch Squirtle, who was still hiding in its shell. Blue laughed as he ducked under another punch from the girl and swiped at her legs with his leg, causing her to fall onto the grass.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" ordered Blue. His Pokémon obliged and shot out water from its shell, causing it to start spinning in the air and tangling Saur's Vine Whip. Suddenly Saur was lifted from the ground, spun in the air and slammed into the ground, knocking the Grass-type Pokémon out.

"You… You beat me?" gasped the girl in disbelief. Blue walked over to her and held his hand out to help her up. She nodded and took his hand. Blue heaved the girl to her feet and brought out a small golden, crystal-like item and a Potion.

"Here, use this Revive and Potion on your Bulbasaur," said Blue handing the items over to her.

"Thanks, I'm Green, by the way," smiled the girl. Green kneeled down and fed Bulbasaur the Revive and sprayed the Potion on it.

"I'm Blue," he replied starting to walk away from her.

"Wait!" cried Green, quickly rushing up to him, "Can I come with you?" Blue looked at Green in shock. He didn't expect to be asked to have company apart from Squirtle on this journey. He thought about it quickly for a few moments before nodding and walking ahead again. Squirtle ran up to Blue and leapt onto his shoulder.

Green looked at her Bulbasaur and smiled, holding its PokeBall at it. A red light enveloped the Pokémon and it was sucked inside the PokeBall.

"You deserve a rest, Saur," said Green, kissing her PokeBall. She quickly caught up to Blue, who was now handing her a candy bar, "Is this a Rage Candy Bar?"

"Yeah, my grandfather got a couple from Johto when he went to see a friend," replied Blue, heading further through Route 1.

"Who's your grandfather?" questioned Green, taking a small bite of the candy bar.

"Professor Oak," stated Blue. Green coughed, nearly choking on the candy.

"Your grandfather is the one who gave me Saur?" squealed Green. Blue cringed at the high pitched squeal Green let out.

"Yeah, he also gave me Squirtle and gave my friend a Charmander," replied Blue, "come on, I want to get to Viridian City before it's dark." Green nodded and quickened her pace to keep up with Blue.

Red looked around the PokeCenter of Viridian City. He arrived not long before the sun started setting and his Charmander was sleeping soundly. All around there were trainers with different types of Pokémon, some he'd never even seen before. Red decided to let his Charmander sleep in his room while he took a look around. He'd hardly come to Viridian City, he had no reason to come here apart from the odd day shopping with his Mom. Red looked at the nurse who was caring for Pokémon beside a big pink Pokémon called Chansey. This was his first time in a PokeCenter and he was enjoying seeing new things.

As he walked around the top floor of the centre he noticed two trainers beside a machine, their PokeBalls in the machine. A white light erupted from the machine and both the balls disappeared. Red gasped lightly as the other trainers stood there like nothing special had happened. The light erupted again and the PokeBalls reappeared. He watched as both trainers shook hands and thanked one another before going separate ways.

The doors to the centre opened and Red automatically noticed the male that had just walked in with a female in tow. He slowly walked down the stairs and walked up to the male.

"Hey, Blue, took your time," teased Red, "You're falling behind."

"Red, I thought you'd be in Pewter City already," smiled Blue, ignoring the teasing remark.

"I'm training in Viridian Forest; I guessed that having a Fire-type in there would be good as long as I don't burn the place down."

"Is this your friend with the Charmander Prof. Oak gave him?" asked Green, butting into the conversation.

"Yeah, Green, this is Red," replied Blue, looking for Red's Charmander.

"Charmander is sleeping upstairs, Oak got a room for three people," said Red, turning to walk up the stairs.

"Green, go with Red, I'm going to phone my grandfather," said Blue, walking towards the set of payphones. Green looked to Red, who didn't look back, and followed him to the room.

Green's eyes widened at the sight of the room, it looked really comfortable and she squealed loudly when she spotted the small, orange fire-lizard sleeping soundly on the foot of the bed towards the wall. Red pointed to a bed over by the window, pointing out her bed.

"You should smile every once in a while, y'know," said Green, trying to spark a conversation out of him. Red remained silent as he climbed into his bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Green climbed into her bed and quickly fell asleep, not realising how tired she was.

Blue looked at the pair, both snoring softly and Green nearly hanging off the bed. He laughed lightly and climbed into his bed, between his friends, and started planning the next day. Before he knew it, Blue was sound asleep as well, dreaming of his adventures with Red and Green and their Pokémon partners.

"Goodnight guys," mumbled Blue in his sleep before snoring slightly louder than his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Red bolted upright in his bed, sweat pouring from him, his breath heavy and laboured. He slowly regained his steady breathing and used his hand to wipe away the beads of sweat that had gathered on his brows. He quickly looked around the room, noticing the sun was slowly rising. His small Pokémon quietly arose from its slumber, noticing how Red was covered in sweat. It cocked its head in confusion and Red simply rubbed the top of the small flame-Pokémons' head. Charmander rubbed its head, enjoying the feeling of its head being rubbed.

"I'm okay, Char, just a bad dream," said Red, reassuring his worried Pokémon friend. He yawned quietly, stretching his limbs out. He climbed out of bed and went straight to his bag, which he'd sat by the bottom of his bed and grabbed fresh clothes and a towel. Zipping his bag up he quickly walked through to the shower and turned the knobs, sending a jet of warm water onto the floor of the shower. Red quickly stripped his clothes and stood in the shower, allowing the water to wash away the sweat of the dream he had just moments ago had.

_Red opened his eyes to a blinding white light, causing him to close his eyes immediately and shield them with his hands. He heard a faint noise, like a single note on a piano, being played over and over again. The noise became louder with each passing second, more notes joining in from the single note every few seconds. Soon, the noise felt so close that Red had to shield his ears. He crouched down, clutching his head, the noise creating a migraine that intensified every second. He opened his mouth to scream in pain but only silence was heard, the loud notes now faded away. The migraine pounding his brain slowly ceased and his grip on his skull released gently, the pain subsiding. He climbed to his feet, his legs slightly shaky. _

"_You can open your eyes," echoed a soft, angelic, female voice. Red gasped and began turning his head, to determine where the voice came from without opening his eyes from the fear of being blinded again. He stop turning when he thought he'd found the direction of the voice. His body stiffened as he felt a hand softly plant itself on his shoulders, steadying him. "Open them," echoed the command from the angelic voice. Red obeyed and slowly opening his eyes, his vision momentarily blurred. His sight slowly became clear, making out the blurry outline of someone in front of his to seeing the person as clear as day. Standing in front of him, with their hands on his shoulders, was the most beautiful woman Red had ever met in his life. Her flawless, pale ivory skin looked so soft. Her bright, sparkling sapphire eyes captivated Red, they were like two unblemished gems that neither man nor woman could ever think to own. _

"_Wh… Who are you?" stuttered Red, amazed by the beauty in front of him._

"_I am Etro," she replied, her long golden locks flowing softly behind her as she took her hands off of Red._

"_Etro?" questioned Red, unsure of what this woman wanted from him._

"_Yes, child, Etro. I am the Goddess who keeps the Chaos at bay," she replied, giving Red a bit more information he wasn't looking for yet faced him with another question._

"_Who or what is Chaos?" asked Red with a slightly louder tone than normal._

"_Now, child, do not raise your voice," ordered Etro, which made Red bow quickly in a sentiment of apology. "Chaos is a creature and power from the darkness. It has changed the time line and space. You will face challenges brought forth by Chaos and you will need your friends help as well as my help."_

"_How can you help me?" asked Red confused by the situation he was in._

"_This…" replied Etro raising her hand into the air whilst looking at the black haired male. Red felt the air around him slowly becoming hotter and hotter. His body began sweating profusely as the heat stared to become unbearable. Suddenly he felt his skin boil as his body erupted in flames. He opened his mouth to yell when everything turned black._

Red opened his eyes, turning the water off quickly feeling the same burning sensation. He groaned as he stepped out the shower and wiped the steam off the mirror. His eyes widened as his eyes landed on an image of a small flame on his left collar bone. He ran his fingers over it slowly, feeling nothing but soft skin underneath, no bumps or sore points. He sighed and quickly began changing into a black t-shirt with a red zip-up, sleeveless vest. Char began scratching at the bathroom door trying to get in to see if Red was okay. Red smiled and opened the door to see the small Pokémon wearing his red cap and smiling.

"Hey, little guy… you are a guy, right?" asked Red quite embarrassed that he hadn't asked what gender his Pokémon was. Char simply nodded in agreement, shaking his head with Reds' cap on. Red laughed and swiped the hat off the starter Pokémon and placed it upon his head. He scooped the Pokémon into his arms and walked out the bathroom, throwing his clothes into a waterproof bag and sliding it into his backpack. He looked to the clock on the bedside table which read 0600. He looked to the sleeping Green and Blue, silently wishing them good luck and goodbye, unsure of when he'd meet them again wishing to grow stronger with only Charmander. '_If I have challenges by this Chaos guy I'm sure as hell not getting Green and Blue involved, no matter what angel woman says,' _thought Red opening the bedroom door. He closed the door silently behind him and walked down the stairs into the lobby of the Pokémon Centre. As he passed the front desk a woman in a white dress and pink hair, much like the Nurse Joy of the Pokémon Centre, stood in front of him.

"Hey, are you Red?" she questioned her voice sweet and gentle. Red simply nodded, unsure of how to react to the woman in front of him. "Oh, good, I thought if I got up early enough I could catch you." Red looked at the woman suspiciously. _'What would she need me for?' _thought Red.

"Can I help you?" asked Red, his monotone voice echoed quietly in the empty lobby.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could deliver this letter to a blond, spiky haired guy please?" she asked politely.

"Why can't you deliver it?" asked Red, hoping he didn't sound too rude.

"I can't leave Viridian for a while, I need to wait here for bit," she replied outright, "anyway, you're a Pokémon Trainer and I thought that you could pass it along if you bumped into him on your journey."

"Erm, alright, but why specifically me?" asked Red.

"You just seemed the most fitting," replied the woman, handing Red an envelope with a single word on it. Red looked at the envelope with the word _'Cloud'_ written on the front of it. He looked up to see the woman was gone, no trace of her being there. He looked to Charmander in his arms and his Pokémon simply shrugged, unsure of what had occurred either. He slid the envelope into his back pocket and headed out the Pokémon Centre into the warm morning air of Viridian City.

"Let's go through Viridian Forest, train with some bug types since you have the type advantage," smiled Red setting Charmander on the ground. The pair began walking through the city, seeing the orange from the sun rise in the sky to the light blue sky.

They'd arrived at the entrance to Viridian Forest after an hour of walking, seeing no wild Pokémon at all. Red sighed as he thought about the training they could've used in that hour. He smiled and looked at the fire type beside him.

"It's a forest, there should be tons of wile Pokémon waking up now," laughed Red as he sprinted into the forest, his Charmander following closely behind him. Red ran by a small boy in a pair of shorts with a large hat and net.

"Hey!" yelled the boy, running up to Red, "you're a trainer, right?" Red nodded and looked at the boy confused.

"Can I help you?" asked Red surprised by the number of the people who've stopped him randomly.

"You're a trainer so we battle now," urged the boy, not giving Red a chance to answer when the boy swiped his net at Red. The black haired male leaned back, narrowly dodging the net. He twisted on his heel and sweeped the young boy off his feet and onto his back. The boy groaned and looked at Red.

"Thanks for that," smiled Red walking ahead with his Charmander. His small flame Pokémon stopped in its tracks and turned around to see a small, pale brown caterpillar-like Pokémon leapt at him. The sun shone off the barb at the top of the Pokémons' head.

"Poison Sting, Weedle!" yelled the boy as he climbed to his feet. Charmander smirked and blew out a flaming hot Ember attack. The attack burned against both Weedle and the Bug-Catcher. The boy groaned and Charmander laughed before running up to Red.

…

Red and Charmander walked out of the forest, exhausted from the training they'd put in. The small flame Pokémon had surprised Red with his strength and determination with the battles they faced. He still felt bad for leaving Green and Blue, but he felt they would be safer without him.

"Charmander, it's nearly dark, maybe we should get to the nearest Pokémon Centre which happens to be only a few minutes away," said Red heading through the entrance of Pewter City, the city of stone.

There was a cold chill in the air as the pair walked through the city. Red looked into the sky and seen it had become considerably darker than a few moments before. Walking through the town Red noticed the lights around the town hadn't turned on. Red felt an unusual shiver shoot down his spine and felt uneasy. Coming out from the shadows stood a man wearing a black suit with a red tie and a white shirt. His bright sky blue eyes sparkled in the low light and he tipped his black hat at Red. Red smiled and nodded his head at the man as he walked through the dark city. Something struck Red as odd as he looked around the city noticing he and Charmander were the only ones in the town. The chill in Reds' spine made him feel uneasy again. Once again the man walked by him, this time holding a long black staff. Once again he nodded at Red and walked ahead. He looked down to Charmander and noticed his small Pokémon had fallen asleep but was suffering a nightmare. Red fell to his knees and scooped his Pokémon into his arms and looked around the dark city searching for a Pokémon Centre to see if they could help his Pokémon. He seen the familiar red roof and sprinted for the door. As the doors became closer a dark shadow shot from the ground. Startled, Red fell back and watched as the shadow took the form of a creature Red had never seen before. It had a black body, a white ghostly wisp atop its head and one blue eye, strikingly similar to the man who walked by him.

"Zomo!" yelled a deep, male voice. The Pokémon in front of him took a few steps away from him and sunk back into the shadows. The man stood in front of Red and checked his Charmander. Touching the small Pokémons' head, Charmander settled down from his nightmare and snuggled into Reds' arms.

"Thanks…" replied Red, still unsure of the man and the surrounding darkness.

"I'm sorry about Zomo, my Darkrai, it struggles to control its ability to give people and Pokémon nightmares," said the man, "my name is Zemo."

"It's okay… I kinda need to get some rest, I'm gonna challenge the gym tomorrow," said Red trying to walk by the man.

"Meet me out here early and we'll train your Charmander to be a stronger Pokémon," ordered Zemo, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. Red agreed, not sure if he would meet him or not as he only wanted to get into the Pokémon Centre. He noticed the darkness getting heavier and it felt his life was being choked out of him. His eyes slowly closed and his body slumped to the floor. Zemo stood over Red with Zomo beside him, Zemo smirking and Zomo laughing heartily…

_**Author Note: **__Well, there you have chapter 3 of Pokémon – The Power of Three. Zemo is a character I made for my friend and he has a fascination with Darkrai so he's gonna be a part of this but who and what is he? Read and review peeps :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Red awoke to complete, cold, darkness surrounding him. He couldn't see a thing, not even his hand in front of his face. He crouched to the ground and began feeling the ground underneath him. His breathing quickened as he searched around his feet.

"Charmander!" said Red to the darkness which replied with silence. He cursed and rose to his feet trying to make sense of what was happening. From the darkness a small orb of light began hovering a distance away from Red. He sighed and slowly stepped forward, expecting to fall through the darkness. He inched his foot forward, feeling the ground underneath him. After a few minutes of testing the ground Red decided to head forward to the light.

It didn't take him very long before he'd arrived at the orb of light. He slowly reached his hand out to the orb but recoiled, afraid of the consequence of his actions. He debated the argument in his head and came to the decision to touch the orb. He reached out his hand towards the orb, feeling warmth from it. His fingers wrapped around the orb and the light quickly diminished leaving a black stone in his hand. He looked the rock over before shoving it into his pocket, deciding it could be useful later. Looking around the darkness again Red sighed feeling like giving up. He frowned at the thought of giving up, he'd never given up before so why should he start now. His frown turned to a grin as another, larger, orb of light appeared and he sprinted towards it. As he got closer the orb quickly got bigger and bigger. By the time Red arrived at the second orb he couldn't see over it. He touched the orb and the light slowly dimmed until it possible to see into it. Red gasped in shock at the sight within the orb.

Inside the orb lay an unconscious Blue, his brunet spikes gently floating around his head as if there was a breeze inside. Red banged his free hand against the orb, trying to wake Blue.

"Blue!" screamed Red fear rushing through his body. Red continued to bang on the orb with no progress. He stopped banging when the orb became darker and a black aura surrounded Blue. The aura began rising from Blue like a dark mist. The mist quickly shaped into a form Red had seen before.

"Zomo," growled Red as the form began to materialize within the orb.

"Break the glass of the orb and you can leave with Blue," said the Darkrai, its voice was deep, unnerving and terrified Red. Red could do nothing but nod and wonder how the Pokémon was able to speak to him. He watched as the Pokémon slowly disappeared into the darkness.

Looking back to Blue he noticed the brunets face had changed from peaceful to in pain and his body began shaking more and more with every moment that past. Red screamed at the orb while punching the glass.

Xxx

What felt like hours to Red had passed, he had no choice but to stop punching the glass for now, his hand bloodied and it felt like a few bones were broken. His body was exhausted though he wanted to continue to save his friend from the pain he was experiencing. He placed his hand on the glass, feeling the pain racing through his body. He cursed and began steadying his breath. He mustered the strength to raise his free hand to the glass and took a deep breath before releasing. Pulling his fist back Red gasped as Blues' body jerked up like he had a demon exorcized from his body. Seeing his friends' face in pain brought the urgency to get him out of there back to Red who steadied his punch again. He brought his fist towards the glass, Blue suddenly screaming in agony, Red's body felt like fire as his fist sailed through the air. His collar bone began burning, like someone was placing a white hot piece of metal into it. He screamed his friends' name; his fist connecting to the glass and pierce the orb. The glass shattered into pieces around Red releasing . He used the rest of his strength to grab Blue and cover his friend from the falling glass. Red looked down to Blue, whose face had returned to a peaceful look, and closed his eyes. Within seconds Red was unconscious.

Xxx

Blue jolted awake, unsure of what had just occurred in his head. He used his hand to feel his chest, which was the source of the pain during his sleep. He closed his eyes to think about what happened. He remembered being in an orb filled with water. The pain in his chest was probably from the water entering his lungs while he was in pain. Blue opened his eyes, his hands were clammy with sweat and his breathing had quickened.

_The water splashed around Blue as he paddled through the small patch of water on the outskirts of Pallet Town. Swimming beside him was his best friend Red, who wore nothing but a pair of red shorts. Everything seemed like a normal summer day to the pair of youngsters. Blue splashed Red with some water and the boys laughed. The boys laughed and played unaware of the closing in Tentacruel. The Water-type Pokémon used one of its long, black tentacles to wrap around Blues' leg. Blue screamed as the Pokémon dragged him underwater, further out and deeper. Blue struggled against the Pokémon but it was useless as the Tentacruel dragged him deeper into the water. Blue couldn't hold his breath any longer and his mouth burst open, torrents of water flowing into his mouth. He tried to spit it out but more water entered his mouth. His vision began blurring as he slowly lost consciousness._

_Blue couldn't see the Gyrados that came rushing towards the Tentacruel, crashing into the Jellyfish-Pokémon. The attack caused the Tentacruel to release its grasp on Blue. His body began sinking down deeper into the water. Gyrados shot Tentacruel with a Hyper Beam, knocking the Water-type out. Gyrados roared and swam past Blue, catching his body on its crest upon its head. The Atrocious Pokémon carried the young Blue through the water, quickly arriving at Pallet Town in no time. It arrived at the small water patch in front of the town where Red had gathered Prof. Oak, Daisy and his mother. Gyrados roared again and lowered its head to Prof. Oak and let the older man pick the child's body. Oak, Daisy and Red's mother rushed into Oak's lab while Red stayed, staring at the Water/Flying-type in awe. Red thanked Gyrados and the Pokémon nodded before turning and heading back into the water. The young black haired youth ran into the lab in time to see Blue coughing up water and breathing._

_The events of that day left Blue scared of water and Red's adoration of Gyrados._

Blue slowed his breath, knowing he hadn't completely gotten over his fear but with his Squirtle he was sure he'd be fine. He looked around the room, surprised he had fallen asleep as the last thing he remembered was talking to Green while in Viridian Forest trying to catch up with Red before everything turned black. He looked out the window of the room he was in to see the sun rising slowly. As the light poured into the room he saw Green lying in bed, snoring peacefully. He turned from the window and gasped in surprise to see Red standing at the end of his bed. Blue noticed the redness of his friend's eyes, like he'd been crying. He opened his mouth to say something but before he knew it Red had launched himself onto his bed and began hugging onto his tightly.

"Blue…" Red sobbed gently, "I thought I was going to lose you." Blue looked down to his friend with confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Blue confused by Red's sudden showing of affection, if you could call it that.

"You… were… in… pain," said Red between sobs, "I had to break the glass and save you." Blue thought about what Red said, feeling a connection between his dream and Reds' statement.

"I was drowning again," said Blue, remembering the dream again.

"I saved you," smiled Red, "I broke the glass with my fist." It suddenly came to Blue that Red had saved him, if he didn't he would've died for sure. He wrapped his arms around his friends' shoulders, comforting him. Red ran his hand over Blue's back, feeling an unusual bumpiness. Blue let go of Red, who'd decided to lift up Blue's t-shirt.

"H…Hey," protested Blue as his t-shirt was lifted up above his head, "what are you doing?" Red ignored the question and turned Blue around so he was looking at his back.

"You've got a mark here," said Red flatly.

"A mark?"

"It's like a circle with a droplet of water on it," replied Red, doing his best to describe the mark on Blue's left shoulder blade. Blue turned to his friend to see Red lifting his own shirt off, revealing a surprisingly lean body with a slight six-pack. Blue looked up to see Red had a mark on his collarbone.

"You have one too?" asked Blue, becoming more confused each minute. Red nodded and put his t-shirt back on. He slid off Blues' bed and walked towards the door. "Why did you leave without us yesterday?" Red stopped walking; his hand gripped the handle of the door.

"I had a dream and needed time alone," replied Red in monotone.

"That's all it takes for you to go off on your own?" said Blue his raised voice caused Green to stir awake. She looked at Red about to walk out the door and then to Blue who was sitting on his bed shirtless. Green rubbed her eyes gently then ran her hands through her hair.

"Morning," smiled Green, her eyes continuously making their way to Blues' well-toned body.

"Hey," smiled both boys simultaneously before going silent again. Blue looked to Green and caught her staring. His face suddenly became warmer and he felt a bit embarrassed. He grabbed his dark blue t-shirt and threw it on quickly. Green sighed loudly before climbing out of her bed.

"Where are we?" asked Green looking out the window, not being able to recognise any of the buildings around.

"Pewter City, I think," said Red, opening the door and walking out letting the door close behind him.

"'Sup with him?" asked Green yawning and stretching.

"Bad dream," replied Blue, climbing out of his bed and sliding his feet into his shoes. He grabbed his bag and PokeBall, which had been conveniently placed beside his bed, and sprinted after Red.

"Boys…" sighed Green before quickly getting ready and following the pair.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue and Green chased Red through the cobblestone streets of Pewter City. The sun was climbing higher into the sky, warming the town and its inhabitants. Red turned a corner swiftly, momentarily losing Green and Blue who had turned back to follow their friend. They finally caught up to the black haired youth outside a large, marble building with what seemed like a giant PokeBall on top. The trio wheezed as they tried to gain their breath.

"Why… did… you… run…?" asked Green, her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths.

"I… wanted… to… get… here…" replied Red taking a deep breath and exhaling. He stretched his body and brought his PokeBall out, "ready Charmander? Our first gym battle." He slowly made his way to the door, wrapping a gloved hand around the handle. He pulled the door open lightly only to be knocked down by a brown haired teen charging through. The teen grunted and continued onwards followed closely by a large Pokémon, causing the ground to shake with every movement, which looked like a snake made out of boulders.

"That was an Onix," smiled Blue silently wishing to rush after it.

"So, that means that guy was Brock, right?" asked Green tapping her finger on her chin.

"Yeah," replied Blue offering and outstretched hand to Red to help him up. The black haired teen grasped his friends hand and lifted himself off the ground. He nodded and Blue knew it was a nod of appreciation. Since he could remember Red was a boy who didn't like to accept help, he liked to be the lone wolf type of guy.

"Well, let's go after him," smiled Red already rushing after the Gym Leader. Green and Blue sighed simultaneously and slowly trudged after the hyper Red.

Red dashed through the streets of Pewter chasing Brock. He caught sight of the gym leader heading towards Route 3 and charged ahead. Red was pretty surprised with the speed that the large Onix could move. Red chased Brock over ledges, through tall grass and through multiple trainers.

Blue and Green had finally caught up to Red outside a Pokémon Centre, his breathing laboured from the running. They slowly walked up to their friend and knelt down beside him.

"Red, you okay?" asked Blue, placing a hand on Red's shoulder. Red nodded while taking deep breaths.

"I swear, I will end up being a sprinter if Pokémon Champion doesn't work out," laughed Red dryly, his breath becoming a wheeze.

"Where'd Brock go?" asked Green rising to her feet. Red pointed towards the large entrance of a cave.

"Mt. Moon!?" squealed Green quickly falling to her knees again.

"What's got into you?" asked Blue confused by Green's outburst.

"Do you know how many Zubat are in that cave?" sighed Green dusting herself off.

"Lot's," replied Red slowly rising to his feet. Blue helped by offering his arm for support. Green nodded in agreement with Red, still unsure about going into the cave.

"Well, I say it'll do for training," smiled Blue running his free hand through his brunet spikes. Red smirked and nodded; lucky his Charmander didn't really need to do much to beat the wild Pokémon around this Route or the trainers.

XXX

The trio stepped into the entrance of Mt. Moon struggling with the darkness. Red brought out his PokeBall and tossed it into the air. The ball split open and white light gushed out, taking the form of Charmander. The light dimmed leaving the small, lizard Pokémon standing in front of the group. It screeched as it yawned and smiled at his trainer.

"Hey, Charr, gonna need your help to see through this place, is that okay?" asked Red rubbing a gloved hand in Charmanders' head, his Pokémon leaning into his hand. The Fire-Type '_Charr'd_' in agreement, sending an Ember attack shooting around the room, giving the trio enough time to see Brock and his Onix facing off against a herd of Zubat. Green squealed and hid behind Blue, her fingers tightly gripped on his shoulders and his face buried into his back. Red looked at Blue, winking at his friend jokingly as he mouthed the words '_what the hell?'_

The sound of rocks crashing and the ground shaking violently took their attention back to Brock who had just ordered his Rock-Type Pokémon to use Rock Slide, a move which was super effective against its Flying/Poison-Type opponent. The small bat Pokémon fell to the ground knocked out by the attack. The trio ran towards Brock with Charmander lying upon Reds' hat. Brock turned to the trainers and smiled at them. The gym leader looked at Green and suddenly he was on one knee with her hands in his. Red and Blue stepped back in surprise at how quickly Brock got to Green.

"Hi, my name's Brock and does a pretty angel like you have a name?" asked Brock his voice soft. Green looked down to the man, on his knees in front of her, flabbergasted. She tried to say something but she could just stutter. Finally getting her voice back she snatched her hands out of Brocks' loose grip and before she could smack the gym leader he was hoisted into the air, upside-down, by his Onix, who was laughing heartily. Red and Blue joined in laughing while Green was speechless again. Brock began shouting apologies and begging his Pokémon to let him down. Onix released his trainer and watched as Brock flipped in the air and landed back on his feet. He stood up straight, wiping his shirtless body and dark brown pants with his hands.

"Are you looking for me?" asked Brock with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, I wanna challenge the gym!" grinned Red his hand in a tight fist in front of his face.

"I'm sorry, the gym's closed for a while," replied Brock sadly sighing.

"Oh…" said Red in a voice which was barely a whisper.

"Why are you in Mt. Moon?" asked Blue.

"I heard there was a team of villains in this cave using explosives to look for something," replied Brock, turning from the trio and looking into the cave.

"Can we help?" asked Blue concerned about the villainous team Brock had mentioned. Brock nodded and headed further into the cave with the three following behind.

Xxx

The group made their way deeper into the cave with Charmanders' tail giving enough light to see in the darkness. Brock had explained to them that it was a group named Team Rocket which was sighted and have been known to have caused trouble around Kanto for some time but no matter how many of their grunts got put in prison more and more came back. Green had been silent for the walk down, occasionally using her Bulbasaur to use Razor Leaf on the Geodude or Sandshrew that often popped up while Red used his Charmander on the rare Paras that appeared. Blue knew he didn't need to use Squirtle but chose to use him to take out any that Green had missed.

Red and the gang finally got to the bottom floor when they walked into a pair of unusual looking people with a Meowth. Green quickly noticed the pair had what looked like stones in their hands. Brock gasped and used his Onix to surprise attack them. Out of nowhere a small, purple ball-like Pokémon appeared and spewed a nauseating green smoke at them. The group coughed and tried to clear the Smog away. Red, quick thinking, dropped to the floor where the air was cleared and seen the man with purple hair and the woman with her hair pulled right back. He crawled as fast as he could towards the opposing trio while his friends were left coughing.

"Charmander, use Ember!" yelled Red pointing at the red head and his Pokémon obeyed, shooting red hot fire pellets at the woman. She screamed, dropping the stone in her hand, and shouted for her Pokémon to appear. A small, purple snake burst out the ground and shot bright purple needles at Charmander. Charmander squealed as its flesh was struck by the purple needle, poisoning the fire lizard. Red growled as Charmander fell back, in pain with the poison. Squirtle and Bulbasaur leapt out of the gas cloud and landed beside Charmander.

"Help… Red!" coughed both Blue and Green, their vision becoming blurry.

"Alright, Saur use Tackle, Squirtle use Water Gun, Charmander use Ember," shouted Red. The three Pokémon obeyed the commands of Red. Bulbasaur smashed against Meowth, knocking the cat Pokémon unconscious. Squirtle and Charmander hit the man and woman with their combined attack; causing a small explosion, the force from the blast blowing the gas cloud away relieving the three trainers trapped within. The explosion sent the three opponents blasting out the cave, allowing sunlight to pour in from the hole. Red quickly grabbed the stone which was in the mans' hand as it flew through the air and landed beside the second stone. Taking a closer look at the stones Red noticed indents and shapes on them.

"You saved them, thanks," said Brock, coughing slightly.

"What are these?" asked Red handing the stones over to Brock.

"These are fossils of ancient Pokémon," smiled Brock, "you see the dome shape on this one? It's the fossil of the Pokémon Kabuto and this one with the helix shaped one is the fossil of Omastar."

"Wow, fossils. I wonder what those weirdos wanted with them," said Blue slowly tracing his finger over the Helix Fossil.

"Your guess is as good as mine but guessing by their uniforms with the big 'R' on the chest makes me think it is Team Rocket which means you've deserved this," said Brock facing Red and holding a small, grey octagon badge in his hand, "you went against Team Rocket single handily and reclaimed the fossils." Red looked down to the badge and smiled, picking it out of Brock's hand.

"First badge is mine!" yelled Red happily, dancing around with his Charmander who was laughing happily. Blue and Green laughed along with Red.

"The Boulder Badge increases your Pokémons' attack during battles. I assume your next destination would be Cerulean City and the leader Misty," said Brock, smiling at Red, "the exit is just over there." Brock pointed to a ladder at the end of the room and began walking away but stopped at Green and passed her a piece of paper. He mouthed '_call me_' and motioned a phone at his ear with his hand. She sighed and slid the paper into her pocket before walking towards the ladder. Blue and Red said farewell to Brock before following Green.

Xxx

"Eugh, what a creep," groaned Green rubbing her eyes. Blue and Red had already noticed it was quickly becoming dark.

"Yeah, but let's get to a Pokémon Centre. Cerulean City shouldn't be too far from here so we'll get some food soon," smiled Blue heading through Route 4 with Red and Green in pursuit.


	6. Chapter 6

"_My Goddess, the chosen ones have been branded but know not of the battle that they must face. Etro, I have done your bidding now release me from your shackles so I can exact my revenge upon those who have wronged me!"_

The sunlight from the day was fading quickly in a spectacular sunset, sending bright orange and yellow through the clouds, illuminating the sky. Red, Blue and Green, tired from their ordeal in Mt. Moon, headed straight for the Pokémon Centre situated right near the Pokémon Gym. Red couldn't bear to think of taking on a gym, all he could think about was the comfy beds in the Pokémon Centre. The trio walked up to the doors of the Centre and heard the familiar _ding-dong _that signalled the door had opened. Green felt the warm air comfort her, in all her time travelling she hadn't even thought to pick up a jumper or a coat to keep her warm and dry and a black dress with grey biker shorts on underneath wouldn't do much for keeping her warm.

"I can't wait to sink into a nice, comfy bed," squealed Green raising her hands in the air. Blue quickly put his hand to his nose and gestured waving away a smell.

"A shower too, maybe?" said Blue jokingly. Red burst into laughter and Green stared at Blue shocked. She brought her arms down quickly and hurried along to the reception.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the pretty Nurse Joy at the desk.

"Can we have a room of three?" asked Green quickly.

"I'm sorry, we only have a twin room left," said Joy sadly.

"That's okay, we'll take it," smiled Green swiping the key from Nurse Joy before skipping away happily to the room. Red noticed the shocked expression on Joy's face and ran up to the desk.

"I'm really sorry, it's been a long day and she really wants a shower," said Red bowing in front of the woman. She laughed lightly, excusing the boys.

"It's fine, it's not the worst I've had," she laughed joyfully, "I had a red head and a purple haired pair earlier who just snatched the key out of my hand." Red thought upon the statement Joy said, realizing it was the pair he blew away earlier.

"Can you tell me what room they got?" asked Red quickly. Blue noticed the sudden change in Red and caught on to what he was thinking.

"Sure, it's Room 107, near the end of the hallway back there," replied Joy.

"Thanks, can I also have my Charmander healed? He got poisoned during a battle." Joy's face turned to a look of concern and ushered Red to give her his PokeBall. She released Charmander from its ball and looked over the Pokémon. She put her had to the small Pokémons' forehead and gasped.

"Chansey, I need an Antidote and a Super Potion, now," yelled Nurse Joy. Behind her a large pink Pokémon waddled away to pick up the requested items and within a few minutes the Chansey was beside the nurse again, Antidote and Potion in hand. Joy took the items and sprayed them both on Charmander. It didn't take very long for the items to take effect and soon the Fire-Type was feeling much better. "A night's rest and he'll be fighting fit."

"Thank you so much," said Red bowing in gratitude. Blue handed Squirtle over to Joy who place the Pokémon into a small machine which began emitting a bright green light. A small _ding _indicated it was over and Squirtle was back with Blue. The brunet bowed and followed Red who was heading towards the room with the two he suspected to those Team Rocket members from Mt. Moon.

"Red, if it turns out to be Team Rocket we might get into a battle and Charmander needs rest," said Blue concerned for the small Fire-Type.

"I know, but I just have to see if it is them," replied Red who had found the door. The pair walked up to the brown oak door and Red placed his hand on the gold door handle. He opened it and walked in, seeing two people in an intimate position. Red noticed the short red hair and the man underneath with spiky purple hair, completely different from Team Rocket. He put his hands to his eyes and slowly walked out, "sorry, we thought this was our room, my bad."

"Just shut the door!" squealed the red headed girl. Blue pulled Red out of the room before slamming the door shut.

"That wasn't what I expected," said Red quietly walking away from the door towards their room.

"No shit, Sherlock," replied Blue sarcastically. Red gasped, hearing a curse from Blue.

"Okay then…" trailed Red. Blue began walking slower behind Red, thinking to himself. He didn't realize he had stopped walking until he looked up and seen Red a distance away. Red turned around and jogged down to Blue, "you alright?"

"Huh, yeah, I was just thinking about some stuff," replied Blue quietly.

"Well, spill," nudged Red playfully elbowing Blue.

"Red, tomorrow I'm leaving to go to Vermillion City and take on Lt. Surge at the gym," said Blue, his face expressionless. Red opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. "I want to do this alone." Red still couldn't say anything but his mind was racing with questions. He continued trying to speak but he failed, his voice silent. He decided he couldn't try anymore so gave up and walked towards their room with Blue slowly trudging behind.

XXX

Red opened the door to their room to see only a double bed, which Green was sprawled out upon snoring happily, and a red sofa. The boys sighed and walked into the room, laying their bags down beside the door.

"You can try and take the bed if you want, I'm gonna sleep on the couch," said Red, walking over to the sofa and bringing his PokeBall out. He released his Charmander in a flash of bright white light. He sat on the sofa, feeling the soft cushion underneath him sink to his shape, and Charmander climbed onto his lap curling up and falling into a deep sleep. Red yawned and stretched his arms above his head, showing a small part of his toned body. His arms slumped down beside him and Blue sat on the sofa opposite side of Red with his Squirtle in his arms snoring away.. They closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep.

XXX

Blue was the first to awaken the next morning as the first rays of sunlight were seeping into the room. He looked down to see Reds' head on his lap, snoring lightly. He looked around and found Charmander and Squirtle lying on the bed with Green. He chuckled lightly and slowly lifted Reds' head off his lap and laid it on the sofa. Blue crept over to the bed and slowly reached out for Squirtle, who was just waking up. The small Water-Type see its trainer and smiled, leaping into Blue's arms.

"We have to go now," whispered Blue, his Squirtle nodding in agreement. Blue crept through the room, trying to avoid making any of the floorboard squeak. He made his way to the door and opened it a fraction, testing the squeak of the door. He slowly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. He began closing the door behind him and just as the door reached the frame it squeaked. Blue winced, hoping the pair in the room wouldn't hear it. A short grunt from both Red and Green followed by more snoring gave Blue to all clear and he closed the door fully. He began walking towards the exit when he thought about his sister. Usually she'd be up at this time tending the garden for some strange reason every day. He walked over to the phones near the exit. He was glad that all of the features of Pokémon Centres were free for people with Pokémon. He grabbed the receiver and placed it to his ear. He punched in his sisters' number and the phone rang a few times before hearing a dial tone. Confused, he placed the receiver on the hook and picked it up. He punched in the number for his grandfather, Professor Oak. Again, the phone rang a few times before cutting to dial tone. Blue put the receiver on the hook again and walked over to the reception desk. Nurse Joy gave him a smile as he walked closer to her.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"I think your phones are broken," replied Blue slightly disappointed. He wanted to hear his sisters' voice and check in on her.

"Oh, what number is it and I'll try with my phone," she smiled bringing out the receptionist phone. Blue gave her the number and she dialled it. She heard the phone ringing and then cut to dial tone. "Sorry, it seems we do have a problem." As Joy put the phone back a young man rushed into the building. He skidded to a stop at the reception desk and tried to catch his breath.

"Nurse… Joy… turn… on… the… news…" wheezed the man, who looked no older than eighteen in his opinion. Joy done as she was told and the on the screen was the site of a large explosion.

"We come here today from a helicopter above the remains of Pallet Town," came the voice from the TV, "in the early hours of last night an attack has reduced this town to ashes. Only one witness survived what she is calling '_a nightmare come true'. _The witness spoke of seeing a man in a black suit followed by a tall, shadow-y, ghost-like creature with a wisp of white flowing from its head. Police are now on the look-out for any more witnesses or anyone who may have information on the man."

Blue stared at the screen. He was crying and didn't care. He couldn't say anything. Whoever the man in black was he was going to find him and kill him. Nurse Joy looked shocked; it was very rare that something of this magnitude would happen in Kanto. Blue's knees buckled, bringing him to the floor. His mind went blank then his vision went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Sapphire blue eyes fluttered open, frantically scanning the room to see where the owner of the eyes were. Blue quickly sat up on the bed, staring into the faces of a distraught Green. He scanned the room for Red but only Green, Nurse Joy and Chansey were in the room. Blue opened his mouth to speak but only a hoarse croak came out. Green hurried over to the side of the bed and placed her soft hand on his head.

"Red's just gone to the Mart to pick up some supplies," soothed Green helping Blue lean back onto the bed.

Blue groaned as he was lowered slowly back onto the bed. "What happened?"

Nurse Joy stepped forward holding a newspaper. "You fainted after hearing the news so we put you into a bed. It's been a few hours and your friend was getting restless." The door to the room swung open and crashed into the wall with a loud _thump_. Quick footsteps caught the occupants of the rooms' attention. Red was standing at the door, a few plastic bags packed with Potions and Full Heals in his hands. Blue stared at Red and Red stared at Blue. In the blink of an eye Red was at Blue's bedside, his body thrown over Blues' in an awkward hug.

"Thank God you're okay," smiled Red, "we heard what happened in Pallet Town." The atmosphere in the room became awkward quickly, nobody wanting to mention the disaster, "I spoke to Officer Jenny and she's agreed to take us to Pallet Town on the helicopter." Blue nodded and Green looked at Red.

"You asked to be taken home?" asked Green slightly surprised that they would want to go to the remains of the town.

"Yeah, my mom is there and I need to see if she is okay and Blue needs to check if his sister and grampa are okay!" growled Red becoming angry with the question from Green.

"I understand but I just thought that you would want to wait for news from the police or something," said Green in a voice which was barely above a whisper.

"I really don't want to wait for news, I'd rather go and see for myself," said Red slowly calming his anger. Green nodded accepting the fact she couldn't change his mind. She didn't want them to go in case the news was bad and they broke down.

"When do we leave?" asked Blue looking out the window near his bed.

"As soon as you're ready," replied Red heading towards the door, "I'll go and collect your things. Squirtle and Charmander are worried about you."

XXX

Route 1

Standing in the trees shrouded by the darkness of the shade stood Zemo and Zomo. Both silently watched as the police scoured the remains of Pallet Town. The police had already established that the explosion was caused by a large group of Electrode who had all used Explosion to decimate the town. Zemo looked to his Darkrai who was staring intently into Pallet Town. Smoke was still coming off the smouldering debris of the buildings. The aqua eyed trainer looked back to Pallet Town, something stirring in his heart. He reached up and removed his hat, allowing his long, white hair to fall to his shoulders. Zemo shook his head, clearing his mind and pulled his hair back up, leaving his fringe to cover one of his eyes and placed his black fedora back onto his head. Suddenly Zomo turned his head and stared into the sky with his blue eye.

"_Zemo, the trainers are coming,_" growled Zomo his voice entering Zemo's mind through telepathy. Zemo was used to the voice of his Darkrai but sometimes the deepness of the voice slightly freaked him out.

"Thank you, Zomo," replied Zemo quietly. The three chosen trainers were on their way which made Zemo happy. He had missed Red since he was one of the few people who were able to power through a nightmare from a Darkrai. Shadows slowly seeped out of Zemo's jacket sleeve, wrapping around his hand and elongating. He spun the shadows around him, whipping them away. Zemo slammed the shadows to the ground dissipating them and leaving a long, black pole with a sharp blade which glimmered in the light. In his hand was a long scythe which would put a Scyther to shame. "Wait here, my friend." Zomo nodded, slinking into the shadows and disappearing.

Zemo stepped into the remains of Pallet Town, the small of burnt flesh and smoke filled his nose. He scrunched his face, the disgusting smell putting him off his plan. He used his free hand to wrap shadows around the bottom of his face, like a mask. His mouth and nose were shrouded in shadows, leaving him to breathe freely without the smell of burnt flesh. As he walked neared to the centre of the town the police looked to him.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here!" shouted one of the Officer Jenny's, running up to Zemo. Without a second thought Zemo spun the scythe above his head speedily. The officer stopped in his tracks as Zemo spun, gripping the bottom of the scythes pole. He straightened his arm while spinning. After a few spins Zemo stopped and heard the light _thud _of bodies hitting the floor. He looked around to see the heads of the police officers fall to the floor, blood spraying all over the place. Zemo smirked, admiring his handiwork when the whirr of helicopter blades took his attention. A shadow crept up beside the trainer and Zomo appeared from the shadow.

"_Zemo, they are here!"_ growled Zomo readying itself for a fight.

"Good," smirked Zemo, removing his hat again, "I hope they're ready for this."

XXX

Red and Blue stared out the window of the helicopters cabin. Red looked down to the remains of Pallet, his heart sinking at the state it was in. A large crater sat in the middle of the town with a familiar man and Pokémon standing in it. Red frowned, knowing exactly who it was.

"Set this thing down!" shouted Red, trying to be heard over the helicopter blades. Luckily the pilot had heard him and began descending into the remnants of the town. Red opened the cabin door, taking note that the helicopter was hovering above the ground.

"There's no safe spot, you're gonna have to jump," shouted the pilot. Red nodded and leapt out the helicopter. Blue and Green followed behind them. The man stood watching the trio as the landed on the ground safely. Red straightened his body and rushed towards the man he could clearly tell was Zemo.

"Did you do this!?" screamed Red throwing his PokeBall into the air. The familiar white light erupted from the ball forming into Charmander.

"Still only a Charmander," laughed Zemo.

"ANSWER ME!" shouted Red throwing a punch at Zemo, who twisted his body and avoided it. He used the pole of the scythe he was holding to smack into Red's gut, winding the black haired teenager. Red fell to the ground coughing while Charmander ran up to his trainer. Zemo kneeled down beside Red, grabbing his shirt and lifting the teen to eye level with one arm.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," grunted Zemo pushing Red back onto the ground. The white haired man stood up turning around in time to see Blue's foot coming towards his face. Zemo leaned back, using his free hand to grab Blue's leg and twist it. Blue cried out in pain as Zemo stood up straight and flipped Blue away. Green threw her PokeBall, releasing Saur.

"Saur, use Stun Spore!" shouted Green. Her small Pokémon shot a yellow powder at Zemo and Zomo. Zomo sunk into the ground and emerged in front of Zemo. The Dark-Type Pokémon brought his hands close together, a dark ball forming in the space between his hands. Zomo pushed his hands forward sending a Dark Pulse from the ball, scattering the Stun Spore back towards Green and Saur. Green cursed and leapt out the way. Green ran to the side of the crater, drawing Zemo and Zomo's attention to her. "Saur, use Razor Leaf!"

Saur shot sharp leaves from under the bulb on its back at the dark pair. Zemo leapt in front of Zomo, using his scythe to cut through the leaves. The last leaf fell to the floor and Zemo dashed towards Green. Frozen to the spot with fear, Green was unable to do anything. Zemo came at her faster and faster. The older man stood in front of Green, ready to strike her down when a jet of water crashed into Zemo, sending him flying into the air. Zemo twisted his body and straightened himself out while falling through the air. His eyes widened in surprise as an Ember shot towards him at high speed. He spun his scythe in front of him blocking the attack. He looked down to see the three trainers standing beside one another with their Pokémon, who were all glowing in a bright white light. He frowned, knowing what was happening.

The trio looked down to their Pokémon who had become cloaked in a white light. They all gasped as their Pokémon began growing. Suddenly the white light died down, leaving the three Pokémon standing there, completely different forms than before.

"Did… Did they evolve?" gasped Blue, seeing his Squirtle grown bigger with a fluffier tail and longer ears.

"Wartortle!" shouted his newly evolved Pokémon.

"Oh, my God!" gasped Green seeing the newly evolved Ivysaur, the flower on its back sprouting.

"Charmander?" asked Red slowly walking towards the bigger lizard Pokémon.

"Charmeleon!" growled the evolved Pokémon.

The three trainers stood by their Pokémon, ready to order an attack against Zemo, who had now fallen beside Zomo.

"Your Pokémon have evolved," stated Zemo, "I'll take my leave now." With that, Zomo grabbed Zemo and sunk into the shadows and sped off to Route 1. The trio sighed with relief, thankful that Zemo was now gone.

Red looked around the town, it was clear that there were no survivors from this attack, but who was the ones who had pulled off the attack? Red had the inclination that it was all Zemo's fault.

"Red, who was that?" asked Blue, staggering up to his friend.

"His name is Zemo. That Pokémon was Darkrai, I met them both in Pewter City," replied Red looking into Route 1.

"Oh…" replied Blue. Green looked into the air, thankful that the man was gone. She knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember.

"Guys, I don't think there's anything here anymore, let's just go," begged Green. She wanted to get back on the road and finish the journey. Red nodded and returned his Charmeleon to his PokeBall. Blue and Green returned their Pokémon to their PokeBalls, thanking them for their help. The three trainers walked back to the helicopter and Red told the pilot to take the helicopter back to Cerulean City.

Red and Blue stared out of the cabin as the helicopter flew higher and higher into the sky. Both Pallet Town trainers bid a silent farewell to their families resting places. Red looked to Blue and Blue looked to Red, both nodding, knowing what the other was thinking. They might not have any family but they do have one another and Green there for them.


	8. Chapter 8

A heavy sigh came from Zemo as he sat on the northern-most point of the Cerulean Cape; looking out to the horizon as the sun set, bathing the sky bright orange. He felt the presence of his Dark-Type coming closer to him.

"Zomo, we must find a place to sleep," he said climbing to his feet. Zomo nodded at the trainer and began walking towards Route 25. From behind a tree, a small, black feline Pokémon with yellow circles on its body stepped out and mewed. Zemo spun around, surprised to see his Pokémon had found him, "hello, my friend, how did you find me?" His Pokémon mewed again ad rubbed its face against his leg. Zemo reached down and stroked his friends' face and began walking again, this time with his Pokémon beside him.

The dark of the night snuck up on the trio quickly as they made it to a house on the Cape. Zemo slowly walked up to the house and knocked heavily on the door. Quickly shooing his Pokémon away the door opened slowly, revealing a young man. Zemo nodded and looked inside the house, seeing it sparkling clean and quite warm.

"Hello, sir, sorry for the late call but I just wanted to ask you about your home," smiled Zemo.

"Erm… sure," said the young man, confused about the situation.

"Does it have air conditioning?"

"Yes," nodded the man. Zemo smiled again.

"Good, I'll take it."

"It's not for sale…" trailed the man. Zemo looked into the mans' eyes and laughed.

"I didn't say I was buying."

The young man looked more confused than he was but it was quickly forgotten when a sharp feeling hit his neck. He saw Zemo twirl his scythe behind him and smack it against the ground. As soon as the scythe hit the ground a sharp pain filled his body and before he could do anything his head rolled off, landing in the dirt with his body collapsing onto the ground. Zemo looked down at the body and grabbed the hair of the head and the leg of the body and dragging them away into the forest.

XXX

Zemo finally sat down an hour later, sipping on a warm cup of tea. Zomo took to standing silently on the roof, watching over the house. Zemo spread his body on the chair he was on. His feline Pokémon leapt onto the seat and laid its body over Zemo, purring as Zemo began stroking its fur.

"Umbra, is Snea in the house in Ecruteak?" asked Zemo, receiving a nod as a response from his Pokémon. Zemo nodded back to Umbra before placing his tea on the table beside him and slowly drifting off to sleep.

XXX

_A small breeze shook the trees outside of the window, causing them to tap against the glass. A young Zemo sat in his bed, curled up with his covers feeling a certain protection given off from being covered. A sharp knock at the front door of his home echoed into his room. Footsteps, which Zemo knew belonged to his father due to the marching-beat they carried, walked to the door. He heard the doors' squeaky hinges screeched. Zemo's fathers' voice seemed hushed at first but suddenly became loud. The door slammed but a loud bang exploded through the house, scaring Zemo even more. His bright blue eyes stared at the door of his room, waiting for something to happen when his mom barged in and hurried the young boy under his bed with his small, brown cat-like Pokémon curled up beside him._

"_Don't make a sound," she whispered, moving her long, platinum hair out of her eyes, which were becoming red and puffy, tears threatening to fall from her sapphire blue eyes._

_A loud bang echoed through the house as well as a scream he recognized as his sisters and another bang. Zemo's mom began crying, hurrying away from the boys hiding spot. Thudding footsteps marched up the stairs towards the open door of Zemo's room where both Zemo and his mother were. She slammed the door shut only for it to be kicked down by men in black uniforms with a big red 'R' on the chest. She fell the floor and quickly looked at Zemo._

"_Ma'am, we have her," shouted one of the men. The click on heels hitting the floor echoed in and Zemo saw a red headed woman walk into the room wearing a white, robe-like outfit._

"_You think you could release information about Team Rocket and get away with it?" sneered the woman, her voice very orderly. Zemo's mom grunted and tried wriggling away from the Team Rocket members who were holding her down, "no matter, it's not like you'll live to tell anymore." _

_She motioned to one of the men and began walking away. The man who had been motioned to pulled out a handgun and walked up to the now still mother of Zemo. She looked into her son's eyes, silently wishing for him to survive this ordeal. She heard the hammer click back and closed her eyes. The hammer hit the gun, shooting the bullet through her skull. Blood from the shot splattered on Zemo and the Eevee curled in his arms. He couldn't help but squeal, giving away his hiding spot. The grunts flipped the bed revealing Zemo, who clutched Eevee and scurried away only to be blocked by the bed. The grunts began slowly advancing on his when a large shadow suddenly rose from the ground._

"**You will not harm this child!"**_ boomed the voice of the shadow. Claws of shadow raked through the grunts, cutting into their bodies, blood spurting all over the walls and the dying gurgles of the grunts died down. The shadow solidified, an entire black body with a bright blue eye like Zemo's and a white wisp floating behind its head._

"_Wh… What are you?" asked Zemo, his breathing becoming erratic as he struggled to catch his breath. Within seconds he quickly lost consciousness. The dark Pokémon gathered Eevee and Zemo into his arms and floated away from the house._

XXX

Zemo awoke the following morning with a headache, a sign that he'd had that dream again. He slowly moved Umbra off him and walked about the house he'd acquired. It wasn't much but it was warm, though he had slept in much colder areas. He walked around some more, thinking of the dream and his extreme hatred of Team Rocket. He vowed he would do anything, no matter what, to get his revenge on the damn Rockets. They took his family from his and he swore he would watch their organisation burn to the ground. He felt his anger building but was suddenly brought out of it when a massive explosion nearby rocked the house. He quickly scanned the room before running out the front door, seeing smoke billowing from Cerulean City.

"Umbra, Zomo, let's go!" shouted Zemo before sprinting down towards the town.

XXX

He made it to the city entrance rather fast and seen it was surrounded by the police, stopping people from crossing over the Nugget Bridge into the city.

"Zomo, time to go shadow stalking," ordered Zemo, feeling the slightly unusual feeling of sinking into the ground like the Darkrai does. Umbra mewed before sprinting off to the north. They shadow stalked through the grass, then under the bridge into the city. Zomo brought the pair to the store room of the Pokémon Centre. They ran out of the room and out into the city to see a large, yellow and black bird flying about, using Thunder on the buildings and people. He looked around to see a familiar, silver helicopter hovering over Cerulean. He stepped back into the Pokémon Centre and watched as the Flying-Type Pokémon cause destruction of the city.

"Zapdos is pissed," laughed Zemo, enjoying the explosions. The helicopter flew over the Pokémon Centre and Zemo deemed it safe to step out again. To his surprise, across from him stood Red, Blue and Green who all looked ready to kill the man. Cries from Zapdos took all their attention to it before Green started talking on her PokeGear and Blue was also talking on his. The trio spoke amongst themselves before Blue and Green made their way towards the southern exit of the town. Red and Zemo looked at one another before looking towards Zapdos again and readied themselves for a battle.


End file.
